Pequeños Monstruos
by NikitaWolf
Summary: Tras una misión en equipo y durante el regreso a Magnolia, Levy descubrirá una nueva faceta del dragon slayer de hierro. -Gajeel, ¿tienes miedos de los niños? -preguntó inocente. -¡No! La McGarden sonrió. Así que hasta él tenía sus propias sorpresas.


**¡Hola de nuevo! Sí, ya sé, ni yo me creo que haya tardado tan poco en hacer otro fic. Pero no os creáis que será así siempre e.e Que aquí la escritora empieza el insti en nada y no tendrá el mismo tiempo. Pero como ahora tengo tiempo me dedicaré a escribir fics como este que animen o arruinen (según la persona) el día a la gente ^^**

**Por si las dudas, es otro GaLe (en serio esperabais que fuera de otra pareja xD) Esta vez más largo, quizá un one-shot. **

**Bueno, os dejo con el fic y nos leemos abajo :3**

**Disclaimer: FT no es mío, sino de Hiro Mashima, yo solo hago vomitar arcoiris a los que leen mis fics(?)**

* * *

Y ahí estba Levy, leyendo tranquilamente mientras caminaba. Suerte que se había llevado un libro con ella, porque su compañero de misión no es que le hubiera dado mucho tema de conversación. Vale. Primero, ella no le había pedido que le acompañara.

_FLASHBACK:_

La McGarden observaba tranquilamente el tablón de misiones, tratando de decidirse por cuál coger. Su magia había aumentado después de que Ultear abriese su "segundo origen", así que de alguna forma sentía más seguridad en sí misma, a pesar de no haber probado esos nuevos poderes. Pensaba ponerse a prueba en esa misión. Y para ello, iría sola. Sí señor, dejaría al equipo Shadow Jear por un día para demostrar que podía valerse sola. Pese a que en las misiones, también era ella siempre la que les salvaba el trasero a sus compañeros.

Tomó una misión que pensó adecuada para ella. Unas runas impedían la entrada a una cueva de donde se extraían minerales. Se advertía de la posible presencia de Vulcans en los alrededores, pero que no solían dejarse ver. Bueno, si era así, Levy no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Presentó la misión frente a Mira, esta la apuntó en el cuaderno y le deseó suerte. Si eso se cumplía, acabaría la misión antes de que finalizase el día. Pero justo cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta del gremio, se vio caminando por el aire. Un momento. No caminaba, estaba siendo agarrada por el vestido. Y tenía que ser _él,_ para variar.

-¿Qué quieres, Gajeel? -dijo con una queja-. Estaba por irme de misión.

El dragon slayer la dejó en el suelo y palmeó su cabeza.

-Oh, así que la enana se va de misión ,¿y el par de tontos que siempre te siguen?

Levy infló los mofletes (cachetes) y se cruzó de brazos. Cuando el chico dejó de tocarle la cabeza, se arregló el pelo y se puso bien la cinta.

-No son un par de tontos, son mi equipo pero... Pero hoy no vendrán conmigo.

-¿Ah? ¿Piensas ir tú sola, enana?

La McGarden asintió con una sonrisa y tuvo intenciones de marcharse, pero el papel de la misión desapareció de sus manos. Se giró enfadada y vio a Gajeel leer la misión con el brazo estirado para que la chica no lo alcanzase.

-Gajeel Redfox, ¡devuélveme eso!

-Aquí dice que podría haber Vulcans cerca, con tu magia no podrías vencerlos, enana -dijo sin soltar la misión-. No deberías ir.

-Aún no he usado mi segundo origen, ¡no sabes lo fuerte que me he vuelto!

El comehierro miró hacia abajo y soltar su típico "ge-he".

-En ese caso llévate a alguien.

Levy abrió los ojos sorprendida y decidió seguir con aquello.

-¿Te estás ofreciendo, Redfox?

-N-no digas tonterías, camarón...

_Quince minutos más tarde:_

-¿Puedo saber por qué no me dejaste traer al Shadow Jear?

-Porque esos inútiles no te hubieran sido de utilidad.

Levy suspiró y siguió caminando. Se dio cuenta de que su compañero no se dirigía hacia la estación de tren y le miró extrañada.

-Gajeel, la estación está por allá -dijo señalando en la dirección contraria hacia la que iba el chico.

-Iremos andando.

-¿Acaso tú también...?

-¡Dije que iremos andando!

La McGarden aguantó una risa y empezó a seguir al dragon slayer. Al fin y al cabo, hasta él tenía su propia debilidad.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK:_

Y sí, aquella era la razón por la que en ese momento caminaba inmersa en su libro, completamente feliz, con un dragon slayer que no dejaba de bufar a su lado.

-Deja de hacer eso, Gajeel, no me dejas leer -se quejó la peliazul-. Y empiezas a parecer un gato.

El aludido gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Te dije que te quedaras atrás, enana, ¿no eres capaz de seguir una simple orden?

Levy suspiró, cerró el libro y se lo colocó bajo el brazo.

-No me iba a quedar sentada mientras tu peleabas contra todos los monstruos -comentó mirando hacia arriba para encontrarle los ojos al pelinegro-. Además, al final vencí a ese Vulcan yo solo.

Sí, ella, Levy McGarden, había dado fin a la vida de ese bicho en poco tiempo y sin necesidad de usar todo su poder ni mucho menos su segundo origen. Pero claro, había recibido un rasguño en el brazo y aquello ya era más que suficiente para que el Redfox se quejara.

-Saliste herida.

-¿Tú te has mirado, cabeza de hierro? Estás lleno de rasguños y moretones.

-Es diferente.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo entenderías.

-Intenta explicarlo.

-¡Dije que no, camarón!

Ofendida porque hubiera levantado la voz, Levy fue la que bufó esa vez y volvió a abrir el libro. Ese Gajeel era un idiota, ¿por qué no podía darse cuenta de lo obvio? Tampoco es que la chica pidiera mucho, la verdad.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. El vacío que le hacía la chica empezó a molestar al dragon slayer, no le gustaba ese silencio.

-Oye, enana...

-Tengo nombre.

-Hmp... _Levy _-dijo captando por fin la atención de la chica. Esta apenas levantó la mirada del libro, pero al menos reaccionó. El chico musitó rápido las siguientes palabras-. Yo solo estaba preocupado.

La peliazul apartó por completo la vista de las letras y la dirigió hacia su compañero, que miraba hacia otro lado juraba que, con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Gajeel... ¿puedes repetir eso?

-No.

La McGarden rió. Ojalá hubiera tenido una grabadora para guardar esas palabras como un gran recuerdo.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar a Magnolia. La misión había sido en una ciudad cercana y, gracias a la velocidad de Gajeel para matar monstruos y la de Levy para descifrar runas, regresaron al atardecer. Para desgracia del chico, pasaron frente a _ese _parque. Aunque la chica no pareciese reaccionar ante ese hecho, a él le traía malos y viejos recuerdos. Solía evitar pasar por ahí siempre que podía.

De repente, un llanto comenzó cerca de ellos. El dragon slayer no le dio importancia, pero la peliazul no tardó en empezar a buscar al que emitía aquel sonido. En poco tiempo se topó con un niño pequeño, de entre seis y siete años que lloraba solo junto a un banco. Se acercó a él y se puso de rodillas para alcanzar su altura.

-Ey, pequeño, ¿cuál es tu nombre?, ¿que pasa?

El niño se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo y sorbió los mocos que le caían por la nariz.

-Me llamo Miku -dijo entre sollozos-. Mamá me dijo que no me alejara, pero yo quería perseguir a ese gatito y ahora no encuentro a mi mamá.

Levy sonrió lo mejor que pudo, le acarició la cabeza al niño y se puso en pie.

-No te preocupes, yo voy a buscar a tu mamá mientras que tu esperas aquí con este señor.

Gajeel no se dio cuenta de que "este señor" era él, hasta que la McGarden llevó al niño a su lado.

-Ói, enana, espera, yo no...

-Solo será un momento, Gajeel, no creo que su madre se haya ido muy lejos.

El Redfox quiso replicar aún más, pero la chica ya se había ido. Dirigió una mirada al niño pequeño, que lo observaba con curiosidad. Por inercia, el dragon slayer acarició su cabeza y luego se apartó.

Casi media veinte minutos más tarde. Los veinte minutos más largos de la vida de Gajeel Redfox, por cierto, Levy regresó con una mujer. Esta no tardó en correr hacia su hijo, abrazarlo y llevárselo en brazos hacia su casa. No sin antes agradecer su ayuda a los dos magos allí presentes.

La peliazul respondió que no había sido nada y miró al chico. Parecía tenso, nervioso.

-¿Pasa algo, Gajeel?

-No -respondió él mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el gremio.

Levy le siguió y le miró curiosa.

-Parecías nervioso, ¿ha pasado algo con el niño?

-No -volvió a decir secamente. La chica hizo un mohín y él suspiró-. Solo es que no me gusta estar cerca de los críos.

-¿Les tienes miedo? -preguntó la maga del Solid Script con aire inocente.

-¡No! E-so sería una tontería. Solo...

-Puedes decirme Gajeel, somos nakamas, ¿no?

El Redfox miró a la chica. Maldita ella, su pequeño y adorable cuerpo y esos ojos color chocolate que la hacían parecer una niña.

-Los mocosos son algo pequeño, frágil, inocente e ingenuo -dijo lo más rápido que pudo-. Como tú, vaya.

-¡Gajeel!

-La cosa es que no me gusta tenerlos cerca -dijo ignorando la queja de la chica-. Siento que podría hacerles daño en cualquier momento.

Vale. Aquello no era lo que la chica se esperaba, desde luego. Podía haber imaginado mil razones diferentes por las que al comehierro no le gustasen los niños, pero esa no era una de ellas.

-Tú no harías daño a un niño -dijo muy segura de sus palabras.

-Eso no lo sabes.

Levy se paró frente a él, se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín. "_Adorable" -_pensó Gajeel antes de sacarse esa idea de la cabeza. Se estaba volviendo loco.

-Sí lo sé -reafirmó la maga-. Ya no eres Kurogane Gajeel. Eres Gajeel Redfox. Y el Gajeel que yo conozco no haría daño a un niño.

-La primera versión de mi que conociste casi te mata a ti y a tus amigos.

Hubo un breve silencio. Levy bufó molesta.

-Ese era el antiguo -replicó-. El de ahora es diferente. El actual es del que me enam-

Se paró a medio camino. Mierda. Se había dejado llevar por los sentimientos. Agachó la cabeza y sin decir nada más, se giró y tuvo intenciones de recorrer las dos calles que le quedaban para llegar al gremio. Pero una mano la agarró. Trató de zafarse, pero la batalla contra Gajeel era algo que todavía estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Espera, enana, ¿qué ibas a decir?

-N-nada.

El dragon slayer se acercó a ella y le obligó a mirarle tomándola de la barbilla.

-¿Qué ibas a decir... _Levy_?

La chica tragó saliva. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-I-iba a decir que... El tú de ahora es del que me... ena... -dudó un segundo-. ¡Del que me enamoré! ¡Ya lo he dicho!, ¿contento?

Gajeel sonrió de medio lado y soltó su típica risa.

-Mucho, enana.

Antes de que pudiera marcharse corriendo a llorar a su cuarto, Levy sintió una suave presión sobre los labios. Abrió sorprendida los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que de verdad estaba pasando. ¡Por Mavis!, ¡Gajeel la estaba besando! Arrastrada por la felicidad del momento, correspondió el beso dejando que el mago explorara su boca con la lengua. Oh, aquello era la gloria para el dragon slayer. Los labios de la maga eran suaves, dulces, cálidos y muy, muy jugosos. Podría pasarse toda la vida besándolos. Llevó sus manos a la cintura de Levy para intensificar el beso y la chica no tardó en reaccionar e introducir sus manos en el espeso pelo de Gajeel. Siempre había tenido curiosidad por saber cómo era acariciar ese pelo. Acababa de descubrir que le encantaba. Sí, definitivamente, ese era el dragón del que se había enamorado.

**~Epílogo~**

_Cinco años más tarde:_

Levy observaba sonriente como Gajeel jugaba con Yuuki en el gremio. Bueno, más bien cómo destruían el edificio juntos. Porque desde que le dragon slayer se dio cuenta de que su hijo tenía los mismo poderes que él, se había empeñado en enseñarle todo lo que sabía. Y eso no era bueno para el gremio. O más bien no lo era para los bolsillos del pobre maestro que lloraba cada vez que Yuuki aprendía un nuevo ataque.

Cuando el pequeño niño se decidió por ir a tomar un helado con la hija de Mira y Laxus, Gajeel se acercó a su enana. Su pequeña mujer Levy Redfox. No cansaba de repetirse eso es su mente una y otra vez. Sí, puede que el dragon slayer se hubiera vuelto algo más cursi con el pasar de los años. Aunque en el fondo continuara siendo un niño que peleaba con Natsu y Gray por todo y en muchas ocasiones tuviera el tacto en el Tártaro.

La peliazul correspondió el beso que su marido le dio al llegar y sentarse a su lado con una cerveza en la mano.

-Creí que no te sentías a gusto cerca de los niños -comentó la maga de repente.

Gajeel rió y dio un sorbo a la cerveza.

El problema es que los niños de este gremio parecen más bien pequeños monstruos -rió el pelinegro-. La próxima vez que Yuuki use el _Tetsuryūken_ será capaz de partir a una persona por la mitad.

Levy suspiró. Sabía que su marido exageraba, pero tampoco le hacía gracia que su hijo de cinco años fuese por ahí causando destrozos. Entonces cayó en cuenta.

-Gajeel, ¿acabas de llamar a tu hijo pequeño monstruo? -preguntó con voz inocente y un aura oscura rodeándole-. ¿El mismo niño que traje al mundo entre dolores mientras tú te desmayabas?

El aludido sintió el sudor recorrerle la piel. Mierda. Tenía que controlar sus comentarios mientras que Levy tuviese las hormonas revolucionadas.

-Enana, sabes que estrés no es bueno para el bebé -dijo para intentar salvarse.

-No me vengas con escusas, Redfox porque-

Tarde, el dragon slayer ya la había tomado de la cintura y la había besado para hacerla callar. Y como si el comentario sobre los pequeños monstruos nunca hubiese existido, Levy correspondió el beso de inmediato. Gajeel sonrió mientras besaba a su mujer y le acariciaba el vientre donde crecía su segundo hijo. Sí, no podía esperar por ver a su otro pequeño monstruo. Y cuando por fin pudiera tener a los tres enanos juntos, entonces sería el mago más feliz de Earthland. Al menos hasta que empezase a discutir con Natsu sobre si eso era cierto o no.

* * *

**¡Yay! Un fic más subido. Por si alguien se pregunta qué paso con Tras la Guerra... Está en proceso de continuar y ser reformado de cabo a rabo. Ya véis, las consecuencias de que en el manga muera alguien de un fic sin acabar T.T**

**En fin, ¿qué les pareció? Es mi segundo fic de FT a pesar de seguir la serie y haber visto el anime unas 7 veces o así xD Hasta ahora todas las ideas se quedaban en mi mente distorsionada por el café y los animes (?) Okno xD **

**En serio, me esforcé con este. No sé,creo que me quedó mejor que el anterior que el otro, pero eso lo decidis los lectores ^^ Cualquier duda, comentario, Gajeel empapado en mantequilla... El botón de review está abajo :D**

**¡Hasta el próximo fic!**


End file.
